The Lifeline of Rose Tyler in Our Universe
by ArtemisIsis13
Summary: What would have happened if Rose Tyler hadn't been sent to Pete's World? What if she stayed with the Doctor? My version of that story. Note: this story is just a test run to see if I should continue it. For now, it's considered "Completed".


**My Disclaimer: I own nothing from BBC's Doctor Who revival.**

**So here is my take if Rose Tyler remained in the same universe with the Doctor. For now, it's just for Doomsday. I don't know when I'd get to any of the others, but it has to be passed late June to early July; that's when my exams are officially over. The reviews from this one will determine if I really continue, but until then, it's considered completed.**

**All criticism is accepted. If/When I continue I want to improve as I go, so go ahead and point out anything that bothers you. Rose would stay on long into the Eleventh Doctor's life, so she wouldn't go anywhere soon.**

**Just so you know, Rose Tyler isn't my favorite companion. No, that's Donna Noble, then River Song, then Rory Williams. I just wanted to see what life would have possibly been like if Rose had managed to stay with the Doctor. I'm not saying what will happen with Meta-Crisis Doctor, but I've already planned that part.**

* * *

**THE FINALE OF SERIES TWO**

**DOOMSDAY**

* * *

It was nearly over.

The Cybermen were at war with the Daleks. All across the world, mankind scrambled about in terror as, one by one, their lives were snuffed out by the Daleks' wrath. Their terrified shrieks echoed through cities and countries on an international scale in the belief that it was the apocalypse. That it was their last day on earth. That they were all going to die.

Well, not everybody.

Hope resided in Canary Wharf, in the Torchwood Tower where the Doctor stood, confronted by the fact that the Void between his universe and an alternative had to be sealed to save them all. He had what he needed to finish the job, but there was something in his way, in the form of his companion, Rose Tyler.

The situation was simple: he and Rose were covered in what he dubbed as "Void stuff", which was like a background radiation that clung to those who travelled through the Void between the Universes. The same could be said for the warring Daleks and Cybermen outside in the world. If he re-opened the rift to the Void, they'd all be sucked right into it, and once it was closed, they'd be gone forever.

That's where he had his Rose problem. He had always admired her stubborn spirit, ever since they first met. She knew exactly what she wanted and went out to get it. And he knew what she would want here. The problem was: she couldn't have it.

He stood directly in front of her, gazing calmly at her face as she took off his 3D glasses.

"That's why you've to go." The Doctor's words rang in her ears. "Back to Pete's world." A small smile cropped up on his face. He pointed at Pete and said, "Hey, we should call it that! Pete's World!"

Pete smiled slightly. Then the computerized voice in the background said, "Reboot in two minutes."

The Doctor turned back to Rose, but his expression was sober now. "I'm opening up the Void, but only on this side. You'll be safe on that side."

Rose blinked, staring at the Doctor in shock. He wanted her to go? To leave him here by himself? To go to a parallel world?

She distantly heard AU-Pete say, "And then you'll close it…for good?"

The Doctor nodded. "The breach itself is soaked in Void stuff. In the end, it'll close itself. And that's it. Kaput." He popped his mouth on the last word.

Rose pulled herself out of her shock. "But you stay on this side?" she asked hesitantly, as if she didn't already know the answer to the question.

Mickey flashed the Doctor a look of alarm. "But you'll get pulled in!" he protested.

The Doctor looked a bit smug as he hurried over to the two heavy items he retrieved from the warzone downstairs. "That's why—I got these!" he exclaimed proudly, holding up one Magna-clamps up for them to see. "I'll just have to hold on tight. I've been doing it all my life."

Rose didn't care about that at the moment. "I'm supposed to go," she enquired stubbornly.

"Yeah," the Doctor replied, keeping his expression blank and avoiding her gaze. He felt a twinge of guilt at the sight of disbelief on Rose's face, and the heartbreak in her light brown eyes, so he just couldn't look. He knew it was difficult for her to grasp at a time like this, but it had to be done!

"To another world, and then it gets sealed off," Rose continued in a monotone voice as he went off typing on the computer.

Jackie didn't miss the tone in her daughter's voice. She had never liked the Doctor, and it was so obvious that her little girl had fallen for this alien, but she was on the Doctor's side with this. Rose had to leave him.

The Doctor sighed internally. "Yeah," he said, acting like nothing was troubling him.

"Forever?" The Doctor didn't answer as he typed on the computer. Rose snorted, pushing it off as a joke. "That's not going to happen."

The building shook suddenly, snapping them all out of the dream-like state that the Doctor and Rose had put into motion. Pete's eyes widened; the danger was getting closer.

"We haven't got time to argue!" he said firmly, walking off to the other side of the room with his crew and Jackie. "The plan works. We're going." He indicated to Rose to follow. "You too. All of us."

Rose shook her head, angered by the very thought. "No, I'm not leaving here," she protested angrily.

Jackie shook her head in protested. "I'm not going without her!" she said firmly. She wasn't going to abandon her only daughter!

Pete stared at her exasperatedly. "Oh my god," he exclaimed. This Jackie was just like his deceased Jackie. Stubborn to the bone! And it seemed that her Rose had inherited that gene. "We're going!"

Jackie glared at him. "I've had twenty years without you, so button it!" she snapped. "I'm not leaving her!"

Rose felt a crack form in her heart, but she didn't dwell on it. She grabbed her mother's arm, automatically, turning Jackie towards her. "You've got to," she said softly.

"Well, that's tough!" Jackie retorted.

"Mum—" Rose started, only pausing when the computer went, "Reboot in one minute." She took a deep breath, trying to sort out her emotions, and said, "I've had a life with you for nineteen years…" She stared her mother in eyes. "But then I met the Doctor, and all the things I've seen him do for me, for you, for all of us." Her voice shook with sadness. She remembered how her mother reacted when she returned from being missing for a year, to when the Doctor took her home for Christmas. She would never have another Christmas with her mother again. She continued on with renewed force. "For the whole stupid planet, and every planet out there… He does it alone, Mum! But not anymore…" Rose voice brightened as she took a step back, to where the Doctor stood behind her. "Because now he's got me!"

Rose and Jackie had been so focused on each other that they had no idea what was going on behind their backs.

The Doctor and Pete exchanged solemn glances. They knew there was no talking to these women. They had to take matters into their own hands. Slowly but purposefully, they each withdrew a transporter from their suit pockets and slowly inched towards Rose and Jackie. Pete slipped on his own quickly and held on to Jackie's. Mickey and Jake kept quiet in the background with the rest of their team. They had an inkling that this would not go down easily.

On Rose's last words to her mother, the Doctor and Pete stepped forward as quickly as they could, slinging the transporters over Rose and Jackie's heads. Rose whipped around but before she could say anything further than, "What're you—" or realize what the Doctor was doing, he vanished from her sight as Pete pressed the button that activated all the transporters.

Rose stumbled backwards as she realized she was in the parallel world. The room was darker, and there were no screams of terror outside. Then it hit her; the Doctor was pulling another goodbye stunt, just like when he tricked her into entering the TARDIS during the Dalek invasion in the future, before he regenerated. He knew she wouldn't agree with him, so he made sure she was out of the way on his terms!

"Oh no, you don't!" she said defiantly. "He's not doing that to me again!"

Before she had a chance to press the button on the transporter to take her back to the other side, something grabbed her arm and pulled her around. It was Mickey. Pete quickly snatched the transporters off of his, Mickey's, and Jackie's necks, just as Jake other agents had.

"Rose, don't," he pleaded, his eyes hard, not with anger, but with concern. "He wants you here, to keep you safe! He knows what he's doing."

"I'm not leaving him!" she snapped loudly. "After everything we've been through, I'm not just going to abandon him when he needs me!"

Jackie hurried forward. "Rose, please! Stay!" she begged. "He's doing this for you! For all of us!"

Rose placed her hands on her mothers and stared her in the eye, fighting the waterworks that threatened to explode out of her.

"Mum, listen to me," she said urgently. "I love you. I know you love me too, but I can't stay here! I don't belong here! I belong with him!" A tear cropped up at the side of her eye. "I love him! You have to let me go."

Jackie was tempted to rip the transporter of Rose's neck, but she hesitated. "I don't want to lose you," she said weakly. "Please, sweetheart, don't go back."

Rose took a deep breath and kissed her mother's forehead. "I know you don't, and you'd probably rip the Void open with your bare hands, but I'm going," she said. "Nothing's going to stop me. You have to stay, and try to make something new! After all the hell I put you through, you deserve that."

She pulled away and looked at Mickey, who had a resigned expression on his face. 'Please, Mickey,' she mouthed. He sighed and after a second of hesitance, he nodded his head. Jackie was going to kill him.

Before Jackie could say anything else, Rose pressed down hard on the button at random and vanished from her sight.

**~D~O~C~T~O~R~ and ~R~O~S~E~**

The Doctor watched Rose vanish with her parents, Mickey and Jake. An aching hollowness spread through his chest, seeping into his two hearts. _Another one gone_, he thought dejectedly. He took a deep breath and continued typing on the computer.

His attention was nabbed by Rose appearing the exact spot she disappeared in from of him, saying, "I think this is the on switch."

**~D~O~C~T~O~R~ and ~R~O~S~E~**

Jackie stared at the spot where her daughter had vanished. Then she turned to Pete.

"I have to go back!" she yelled. "I have to go get her!"

Pete shook his head. "The Doctor said every time we use one of these, it damages the whole world! Now that's it!" He was prepared to take this Jackie on. Years with the other one seemed like good training now.

"She's your daughter!" Jackie screamed with disbelief.

"She's your daughter, not mine," Pete snapped back. "That's an order." He walked off towards the others. Jackie turned to Mickey desperately. "Mickey, tell him. Tell him, Mickey." Mickey didn't answer her. "Mickey!"

"I can't, Jackie," he choked, both with sadness and with regret. "It's Rose's choice."

"I can't believe your siding with him!" Jackie screamed, horror building in her chest. "That's my daughter over there!"

"And she's making her own choices!" Mickey snapped back. "I hate it as much as you, Jackie! Don't you think I was hurt when she chose the Doctor over me? I wanted to scream every time I saw her!"

"This is different! I'm her mother!" Jackie said, jabbing her finger at her chest.

"And that's the Doctor over there," Mickey said, pointing his finger at the wall, as if the Doctor were on the other side of it rather than in the other universe. "You know what Rose wants, and it isn't to be here with us!"

**~D~O~C~T~O~R~ and ~R~O~S~E~**

The Doctor stared at Rose in surprise and irritation, mixing with a bit of relief, and then guilt at the relief. Plus, he didn't really have time to argue with her. She already knew the circumstances of the situation. Their eyes were locked, both raging with their stubborn choices. And Rose never backed down.

"Once the breach collapses, that's it," he warned darkly and urgently, grabbing her arms and shaking her gently. "You'll never be able to see her again. Your own mother!"

Rose didn't take her eyes off of his. "I made my choice a long time ago, and I'm never going to leave you," she said calmly, with a tone that meant 'this is final'. "So what can I do to help?"

_Oh, Rose Tyler_, he thought. _What am I going to do with you?_

The computerized voice interrupted their staring contest. "Systems rebooted. Open access."

Now there really wasn't any time to argue with her. With obvious disapproval in his voice, the Doctor said, "Those coordinates over there, set them all at six." He pointed at one of the computers. "And hurry up!" he added crossly with a hint of impatience.

Rose, a bit unnerved by his attitude, hurried off to do as he asked, forgetting the transporter around her neck.

**~D~O~C~T~O~R~ and ~R~O~S~E~**

Jackie was filled with hatred and grief. Her daughter was about to trapped in a different universe than her, and the only other person who should have been on her side was against her. Pete stepped forward and placed a hand on her shoulder, but she shrugged him off angrily, turning her head away so he wouldn't see the tears dripping from her eyes.

"Get away from me!" she snapped, burying her face in her hands as she wept. Pete shared a regretful look with Mickey, who shook his head.

Pete handed all the transporters to Jake, except for his, and said, "You know what to do." Jake nodded and left the room.

**~D~O~C~T~O~R~ and ~R~O~S~E~**

Rose checked the computers security cameras and saw a problem ahead. "We're got the Cybermen on the way up!" she called to the Doctor.

The Doctor froze from a brief moment and then rushed over to her to see the footage. "How many floors down?"

Rose took a shaky breath. "Just one."

**~D~O~C~T~O~R~ and ~R~O~S~E~**

Meanwhile, the Cybermen forces dutifully tromped up the staircase towards their target.

The leader of the group said, in his monotone robotic voice, "We will retreat though the breach. Regain the Home World."

Suddenly, a new Cyberman appeared in their path, holding a huge power gun in hand.

When it spoke, it had a robotic version of Yvonne Hartman, the administrator of Torchwood. "You will not pass," she stated.

"What is the meaning of this?" the head Cyberman demanded.

"You will not pass," the cyber-transformed Yvonne declared. Before the other could respond, she lifted her weapon at their chests and took them down one by one. "I did my duty for Queen and Country," she stated through her new being, strains of horror woven in her voice. "I did my duty for Queen and Country." A tear of oil streaked out of the duct below her left eye and down her robotic face, and her voice began to deactivate. "I did my duty for Queen and Country."

No Cyberman made it past her.

**~D~O~C~T~O~R~ and ~R~O~S~E~**

The Doctor typed quickly on the computer. On the final key, the computerized voice went, "Levers operational." The Doctor grinned proudly.

Rose smiled and said eagerly, "That's more like it." The Doctor looked at her. "Bit of a smile. The old team."

The Doctor snatched up one of the Magna-clamps and hurried over to her. "Hope and Glory; Mutt and Jeff; Shiver and Shake," he rambled off in his bullet-speed voice.

"Which one's shiver?" Rose asked.

"Oh," the Doctor said confidently. "I'm Shake."

He handed her the Magna-clamp—_Boy! Is this heavy!_ She thought as she sagged with it. The Doctor quickly retrieved the other one and instructed her to go to the opposite wall that he stood.

He pressed his clamp against the wall and Rose mimicked his action. He turned to her and said, "Press the red button."

Rose quickly found the right button at the bottom of the clamp and pressed it down in sync with the Doctor.

**~D~O~C~T~O~R~ and ~R~O~S~E~**

Outside, hovering high in the air, was the Dalek in black. The Doctor's work had shown up on his radar.

"Breach active!" it declared. "It is the doctor! Exterminate him!"

Immediately, four Daleks followed the order without hesitance, screaming out in a chorus of terror, "Exterminate!"

**~D~O~C~T~O~R~ and ~R~O~S~E~**

The Doctor turned to Rose. "When it starts, just hold on tight!" he warned her as he ran for the level on his side, just as she hurried to the one of hers. "Shouldn't be too bad for us but the Daleks and the Cybermen are steeped in Void stuff." They knelt down and grasped the levers. "You ready?"

Rose nodded breathlessly and looked towards the windows. "So are they."

The four Dalek flew into sight before them, right outside the window.

"Let's do it!" the Doctor ordered, pushing up his lever. Rose followed immediately, and once both levers were up, they ran quickly to the Magna-clamps and held on for dear life.

"Online," the computer stated.

The rift opened up to the Void with a bright light shining outwards, and without warning, the Daleks by the window smashed through the windows as they were pulled into the Void, crying, "Emergency!"

The Doctor's legs floated upwards as the rift tried to suck him in, but he held on tightly to the clamp, keeping him stable. "The breach is open!" he yelled, loudly enough for Rose to hear. "In the Void! Ha!"

The Cybermen stopped shooting at the Daleks as, all over the world, they lifted from the ground into the sky, zooming speedily to the open rift. The Daleks swirled around in a twister towards the Torchwood Tower, all shrieking in alarm in their high-pitched voices.

They all zoomed past the Doctor and Rose, who watched on in amazement and eager pride. Outside, the black Dalek declared, "Emergency temporal shift!" and fainted from the scene, just as the Genesis Ark was pulled in with the other Daleks. The surviving citizens in the street emerged from their hiding places as they looked on in confusion and awe as the terrors disappeared at lightning speed.

But in their excitement and success, a moment of terror occurred for the Doctor and Rose.

The lever on Rose's side sparked dangerously—the force of the speed that carried the Daleks and Cybermen was too great—and it started to pull backwards into its old place.

"Offline," the computer stated. The speed at which the Daleks and Cybermen decreased.

Panicking, Rose reached out her hand and tried to grab onto the handle of the lever, but it was a few inches too far out of her grip. The Doctor watched on, panic surging up in his chest as the realized the horrible situation they were in.

"Hold on!" he yelled over to her. _Just leave it, we'll fix it somehow!_ he though desperately. _Don't let go, Rose!_

"I've got to get it upright!" Rose screamed back at him as the handle went another inch away from her. Something banged against her neck and chest as she struggled to get the lever. She looked down and saw the transporter around her neck.

She didn't even think. As quickly as she could, she unwrapped it from her neck, and praying whoever she could that it wouldn't break on her, lifted her hand so that it could reach the handle for her.

"Come on, come on!" she pleaded. "Come on! Don't break on me! Just a little further!"

The transporter snagged itself around the handle. The yellow button prevented the handle of the lever from going any further, and Rose pulled back, relieved that she hadn't caught onto it with the other end, which seemed a bit more breakable.

For a moment, she thought it wouldn't work. At the speed going past her, and the fact that her arm was slipping made her heart stop. What if it _did_ break? What if it slipped from her grasped? What if _she_ slipped and fell into the Void? The dread was overwhelming.

Then she looked at the Doctor.

His eyes were wide with trepidation, and his expression was screwed with agony. "Rose, hold on! Hold on!" he yelled at her. She came all this way for him. She gave up her mother, Mickey, even a life with Pete as her father, for him. Her Doctor. The man she loved with every fiber in her being. Staring into his eyes, her resolve strengthened.

She was NOT going to let him down.

She tightened her arm against the Magna-clamp and held on tightly to the transporter. It was made of strong stuff that she thought. Slowly, but surely, she was able to pull the handle of the lever back into place.

"Online," the computer stated.

The Daleks and Cybermen speed into the rift with a renewed force. Rose didn't let go of the transporter; she wasn't about to risk anything. The Doctor stared at her in astonishment, but relief hadn't flooded into him yet. They weren't out of this yet.

The seconds that past felt like hours, but soon, the last of the Daleks and Cybermen shot past them into the Void, which dutifully closed up when it was over.

"Systems closed," the computer stated.

The Doctor and Rose sank to the floor in stunned silence. It was over. It was all over.

They had made it.

**~D~O~C~T~O~R~ and ~R~O~S~E~**

"Please, try again," Jackie pleaded as Pete fiddling with his transporter. "Pete, please!"

"I've tried, Jackie," he said grimly. "It's stopped working. The Void's closed. They did it." He sighed. "Rose and the Doctor. They closed the breach."

Jackie stared at the wall across from them. She covered her mouth as the tears began to fall again. Pete stepped forward and hugged her, and this time she didn't push him away.

"I'm sorry, Jacks," he said. "I truly am."

**~D~O~C~T~O~R~ and ~R~O~S~E~**

"Rose? Rose, look at me," the Doctor said gently. He knelt next to Rose, who was staring at the stop where the rift had closed up. She turned her head towards the Doctor. "Talk to me, Rose."

"We did it," she mumbled in faint surprise. "They—they're gone."

Rose meant the Daleks and Cybermen, but the Doctor thought she meant Jackie and Mickey.

"You should have stayed with them," he said softly. Rose looked at him with confused eyes. "Your mother. And Mickey. Their gone."

For a moment, it took Rose a while to register what he meant. Then it hit her. Her mother and Mickey were in Pete's World. She chose to come back to the Doctor, and she hadn't even told them a proper goodbye.

"She's going to hate me," Rose said, tears cropping up in the corners of her eyes.

"Ah, no, don't say that!" the Doctor said, pulling her into a comforting hug. "She doesn't hate you, Rose." He paused for a moment and said, "Do you regret coming back?"

Rose pulled away and stared at the Doctor. "No," she said. "I made my choice. I just—" she looked away.

"You just what? You can tell me, Rose," the Doctor said.

"I—I didn't get to say goodbye to her," Rose choked. "She doesn't even know if I'm okay!"

The Doctor wasn't surprised. He thought about it hard and thoroughly. Then he said, "I think I may have a solution."

**~D~O~C~T~O~R~ and ~R~O~S~E~**

Rose sat in the TARDIS as the Doctor hurried about, navigating the TARDIS to who knows where. He hadn't said anything to Rose since they got on the TARDIS. She wasn't even sure what he could possibly do now. The rift was closed. There was no getting through to the other side, and if he tried, both worlds would collapse. She almost dismissed that possibility for an attempt, but she knew the Doctor would never do it, and in hindsight, neither would she.

"Okay, here we go," the Doctor said, his eyes focused on the screen. "The rift is still healing itself, shutting us out from Pete's World, but there's still a tiny crack left." He pulled a few levers. "The TARDIS needs energy." He glanced at her. "It goes beyond its natural capabilities, which is why—" Another device went _ding!_ "—we're orbiting a supernova. That gives us enough energy to send one last message to your mother."

Rose stumbled to her feet, her mouth gaping open. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah," the Doctor said; there was a hint of a smile on his face. "We need to be quick. Just think of her, of Jackie, and call her. Don't worry. She'll hear you."

**~D~O~C~T~O~R~ and ~R~O~S~E~**

Jackie was fast asleep next to Pete. It had been five months since she came to this world. It hadn't been an easy time for her. She had been devastated by the loss of Rose. For a while, she couldn't look at Pete or Mickey. She didn't know what to do. She was no longer in her own world, and Pete's ran a bit more into the future than her own.

Eventually she started talking to Mickey and Pete again. It hadn't been a walk in the park to get over what had happened, but they had been there for her all the way. Though she never stopped missing Rose, or yearning to see her again, Jackie came to find happiness with Pete. Sometimes she wondered if it was a dream. She wondered whether she would wake up to the world where Pete was dead, Mickey was missing, and Rose was travelling with that loquacious, overbearing Doctor. In the end, she realized that she was not dreaming. It was all real.

Including the voice that woke her up.

_Mum_.

It was Rose's voice, like an echo in an empty corridor. Jackie was sure of it. She sat up in bed, groggy eyed and tired. Pete was jostled out of sleep by her sudden movement.

"Jacks?" he asked. "What is it?

_Mum_. It was louder. It was not a dream. _Mum_.

"It's Rose," Jack whispered, turning her head towards Pete. "I can hear Rose."

Half an hour later, Pete and Jackie were in the living room by the fireplace. Mickey, who had been staying at their house for a while, was there with them, wide awake as Jackie told them her story.

"I know it sounds barmy, but I'm telling you, it was Rose," she insisted. "She was calling me. She and the Doctor. They want us to meet them…"

Pete and Mickey believed her. They knew the Doctor was capable of the impossible. And they knew Jackie wasn't insane. Never before had she insisted that she heard Rose's voice, even when she was mad with anguish. Within the hour they packed up bags and got into Pete's jeep. Jackie heard Rose's voice along the way, telling them where to go. They kept on driving, and Rose never stopped calling her mother.

"We're here," Pete said at last. "Dårlig Ulv Stranden."

Jackie got out of the jeep with Pete and Mickey, and walked out across a windswept beach. The air was chilly and the waves crashed loudly on the shore. Mickey and Pete followed Jackie until she stopped walking.

"Rose?" Jackie called out. "Rose? Sweetheart?"

For a moment, there was nothing. Then, a few feet before them, an image shimmered into life. There were two transparent people before them, one in a suit, and one wearing a blue sweat shirt and jeans.

It was the Doctor and Rose.

"Mum!" Rose exclaimed with relief. "Mickey! Dad!"

Rose blushed at called Pete 'dad', especially since she didn't stick around to get used to calling him that, but just seemed easier than saying 'Pete.'

"Oh, Rose!" Jackie exclaimed, taking a step forward to hug her.

The Doctor held up his hand. "I'm sorry, Jackie," he apologized. "We're just a holographic image. We're not actually here."

"That explains why you two look like ghosts," Mickey pointed out.

"Oh," the Doctor said, pulling out his sonic screwdriver. "Hold on." He pressed a button on it, it made its shrill sonic sound, and the holographic image strengthened until the two of them appeared solid. "That's better."

Jackie stared at Rose. "If you're not here, then where are you?"

"We're in the TARDIS," Rose said anxiously. "The Doctor found a small gap left in the Universe. He's actually taking energy from a supernova to let me talk to you one last time."

"But can't you come through properly?" Jackie asked hopefully.

The Doctor shook his head and answered for Rose. "The whole thing would fracture. Two universes would collapse."

Jackie bit her lip. "So?"

Rose smiled and the Doctor shook his head fondly. He had a feeling Rose would have said the same thing. Like mother, like daughter. He looked around at the beach.

"Where are we?" he asked. "Where did the gap come out?"

Mickey scratched the back of his neck. "Oh, we're, uh, in Norway," he said. "It's a long drive from England."

"Norway?" Rose asked, surprised. "Wow… And you drove all this way for me?"

Mickey smiled. "Well, it's you," he said. "And your mother would have killed us otherwise."

Rose laughed as Jackie pinched Mickey's arm. From his wince, it must have been pretty hard.

"It's a small sacrifice," Pete said, folding his arms. "We're about fifty miles out of Burgen. This place is called 'Dårlig Ulv Stranden'."

"_Dalek?_" the Doctor and Rose asked in harmonious incredulity.

Pete chuckled. "No, _Dårlig_," he corrected. "It's Norwegian for bad."

"Yeah and guess what," Mickey added, smirking. "_Dårlig Ulv Stranden_ translates as Bad Wolf Bay, if you can believe the irony."

Rose and the Doctor exchanged surprised and amused glances. Bad Wolf. That was ironic.

Jackie took a step forward and reached out her hand to Rose's face. She didn't try and touch her, but she allowed her hand to hover over the side of her holographic face.

"I wish you could have stayed here," she said. "It's not that bad here. Mickey's working with the Torchwood on this end." A small smile woke up on her face. "You might have had a chance to meet your little brother or sister."

Rose's eyes widened. "Wait, you're—" She pointed her finger at her mother's belly and then stared at Pete, who had a small smirk of amusement on his face. "Oh, Mum! Congratulations!"

The Doctor checked for the time. He was sure that Rose and Jackie would go on forever, but they didn't have that amount of time.

"Uh, there are two minutes left," he injected awkwardly. He earned a glare from Rose and Jackie. "Just thought I'd tell you." He scratched behind his ear.

Rose turned back to her mother. "How long?"

"About three months gone," Jackie replied. "Your dad prefers to wait and see if it's a boy or girl when it's due. I keep telling him that finding out earlier will make things easier."

Rose shook her head fondly. Pete said, "She's stubborn, your mum. Mickey says you're just the same."

There was a moment of silence.

"I guess we don't have long," Mickey finally said. "What's going on over there?"

The Doctor scratched the back of his neck. "You're dead, Jackie," he said. They all stared at him (Rose nudged him) and he clarified to them: "I mean, officially, back home. So many people died that day and you've gone missing. But here you are, safe and sound. That, they'll never know."

Jackie refrained from glaring at the Doctor for giving her a mini-heart-attack and looked at Rose.

"Is this the last time I'll see you?" she asked, beginning to choke on her voice as the tears started to creep up. Naturally, she would have blamed the hormones, but right now, she didn't care about that.

Rose felt a lump crop up in her throat. "The crack in the rifts closing so—yeah." Her voice cracked over the last word.

Jackie turned a watery eye to the Doctor. "You better take care of her," she warned threateningly. "Otherwise, you'll find me back over there, crack or no crack."

The Doctor smiled sadly. "I believe you," he said. "Goodbye Jackie." He looked at the men behind her. "Pete, Mickey."

It hit Rose and Jackie that this really was goodbye.

"I love you, Mum," Rose said, feeling a deep weight in her chest. "Don't forget that."

Jackie nodded as s tear dripped from the side of her eye, missing up her eyeliner. "I love you too, sweetheart," she said. "I'll always love you, no matter wh—"

Without warning, Rose and the Doctor faded from the beach.

Jackie almost didn't notice when Pete wrapped his arms around her. She was too absorbed in the fact that her daughter had vanished before her eyes again—and this time, it was for good.

**~D~O~C~T~O~R~ and ~R~O~S~E~**

Rose was sitting on the chair in front of the console again, wringing the handkerchief he had given her from one of his pockets. Her cheeks shone with tears. The Doctor was walking slowly around the console. He figured taking Rose to see anything was a bad idea. He would just land the TARDIS somewhere boring; hopefully nothing important would turn up.

Rose needed time to grieve. He knew that feeling better than anyone. He was about to type in coordinates when he glanced upwards, just to stretch his neck, when he saw a woman in a wedding dress standing near the doorway.

He stared. "What?" he voice in disbelief.

Rose looked up, dabbing the handkerchief over her wet face. The woman in the wedding dress whipped around at the sound of the Doctor's voice and made a small gasping sound.

The Doctor's face crinkled in confusion. "_What_?" Rose stood up and walked over to the Doctor, equally as shocked.

"Who are you?" the ginger bride asked, being both rude and uncertain.

"Doctor, who is that?" Rose asked softly, all tears forgotten. Who was this woman, and how did she get on the TARDIS?

"But—" the Doctor stuttered, honestly lost for words. She hadn't been there a second ago. He was sure of it.

"Where am I?" the bride asked angrily, her voice getting louder with her aggravation.

"Um," Rose's eyes flew to the Doctor's confused face and then back to the angry ginger bride. "Well—"

"What?" the Doctor repeated, as if that was the only word he was capable of saying.

The bride glared at him, and then at the rest of the console room. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS PLACE?" she screamed.

Rose and the Doctor stared as the Doctor went, once again, "_WHAT_?"

* * *

**Okay, pointing out the changes. In the actual episode, Rose did take off her transporter, but for obvious reasons, I didn't. Plus, I'm not sure that it would have been strong enough, but for the purpose of this story, it was.**

**I'm not sure when I could start on the next one, which is why for now, the story is complete until further notice, as I may have mentions above.**

**The information I got below came from the TARIS wiki:**

**~o~**

**Lost in translation**

**Although a reasonable name from an artistic standpoint, Norwegian speakers have noted several real world difficulties with the name:**

**o- Despite actor pronunciation in the episodes featured, it is actually pronounced "Dorli Ulv-Stranden". **

**o- The adjective "dårlig" can be translated as "poor in quality" or "feeling bad; as in feeling sick", rather than the context the Bad Wolf entity entails. A better translation might have been "Slem ulv-bukten" **

**o- Strand actually means "beach" or "seacoast" not "bay". **

**o- A strictly literal translation of "Dårlig Ulv Stranden" might be "The poor wolf-beach". **

**However, the name given does have the virtue of being a double-pun. As the Doctor points out, "Dårlig" is phonetically similar to "Dalek", while "Stranden" refers to Rose's situation: stranded in a parallel universe.**

**~o~**

**I'm not sure how relevant it was to put that up there, but it's an interesting fact none the less. So, I'm done for now. I'd like to know what you all think. See ya.**

**~ArtemisIsis13**


End file.
